Looking For Love
by Tears of the Moonguardian
Summary: After a fight, Sophie leaves the Moving Castle and meets a guy who looks just like Howl. Howl realize that he has feelings for her. Now, will he ever get her back?
1. 1 In which all the problems begin

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters except for Snake Sword and this story.**_

_**Howl, Sophie, Calcifer and Michael all belongs to Diana Wynne Jones and Miyazaki.**_

* * *

_Chapter 1 in which all the problems begin._

It was a snowy day in Ingary, the land of the wizards. Sophie was cleaning the moving castle like she always did. Howl was upstairs in bed. He had caught a cold for the third time this month!

"Sophie!" He shouted. "Could you bring me some food, I'm starving!"

It was always like this when he was ill. Howl was always like a crybaby, Sophie thought. If Sophie and Howl didn't meet, then he had to get up from his bed and cooked lunch himself or maybe bossed Michael, his student to cook. The wizard was often busy and he was avoiding Sophie all the time. He didn't talk to her at all and that made Sophie really sad. Tears were streaming down from her cheeks. She wasn't important to Howl, she was only his hardworking maid who served him all the time and that was it. But why did she care about him? Why? He was vain, selfish wizard with no courage. Sophie knows many bad things about him, but still…he could be very kind and gentle sometimes and the way he looks, he was just…beautiful.

The eighteen year old girl was crying. She was so tired; she worked all the night and took care of the wizard, to make sure that he was ok. She knew in her heart that she loved him and that she will do anything for him. But now Sophie knew that she couldn't do that anymore, because she needs to be happy like everyone else. Her mother told her that before she died.

"SOPHIE!" the wizard shouted even louder than before. "I'm very ill; I will probably die if you don't feed me!"

"I'm coming!" she shouted back. She took a tray and put the spoon and the plate of chicken soup on it. Sophie had still tears in her eyes and the firedemon Calcifer, who was in the fireplace, noticed it.

"Sophie, are you all right?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me", she said. "I was cutting onion before; it's because of that I cried. The smell is so strong, you know."

"But I didn't see that you were cutting onion before", he respond.

Sophie didn't say anything. Her face darkened and she started to walk upstairs with the tray.

"Sophie, I'm glad that you came at all" Howl said with a grin in his face.

"Here you are", she said and put the tray on his knees. She was not in mood to smile at him.

"Sophie, my dear, you look terrible", Howl said. "Did you sleep at all today?"

"Why would you care?" She shouted. "The only person you care about is yourself!"

"Stop yelling at me, he said. I'm ill, you know". He was scared; Sophie saw it in his blue eyes.

"I don't care if you are ill or not, because you never thank me for taking care of you!" "You don't even talk to me anymore"!" Maybe I should just leave this place, because I don't belong here".

Sophie runs out from the wizard's room and down from the stairs.

"Sophie, wait!" Howl said, but it was too late, because Sophie had already taken her coat and was in her way to go out.

"Sophie, where are you going?" Calcifer asked.

"I'm going out to the town," she said." I need to think."

"Will you ever come back?"

"Of course I will", Sophie respond. But she lied, because she will never come back.

**_Howl's POV_**

I didn't mean to hurt her which is the last thing I wish in this world. Girls are so strange sometimes. I hope that she will come back soon, because I really care about her. She is so stubborn and sweet.

Howl was sad.

I hope that she will forgive me…

* * *

_**Please review, but only constructive critic. I know that this chapter was short, but I prefer many chapters that are short, than a few chapters that are very long. **_

_**I will put in the next chapter right after this one… **_


	2. 2 In which Howl search for Sophie

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; the all belongs to Diana W Jones and H Miyazaki.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2 in which Howl is searching for Sophie and Sophie herself meets another guy._

The next day, Howl walked downstairs to the living room. He was feeling much better than yesterday from his cold. But in his heart he was feeling pain and sadness. Howl was really worried about Sophie; he realized that he was very mean to her. He turned around to Calcifer, who was burning in the fireplace like always.

"Good morning, Calcifer", he said with a sadly voice. "Have you seen Sophie since yesterday?"

"No", said Calcifer. "She went out to the town after her fight with you."

"Did she mention when she will return?" Howl asked worried.

"No" said the fire demon. "She said that she will return, but I didn't believe her. I can hear when a human lies to me. But I can't blame her, she was really upset yesterday."

That made the wizard even more worried than before.

"I have to find her", he said." She can't just leave, when there are people here who love her!"

"Wait! Do you love Sophie?" Calcifer asked surprised .Howl began to blush horribly. His face turned blood red and because of his blond hair, it looked like he got sunburned or something. Calcifer laughed:

"It looks like our wizard has fallen in love again!"

"Oh, just shut up!" the wizard said angrily.

Michael, Howl's student entered the living room. He has heard everything.

"Master Howl, is it true that Sophie had left us forever, and that you have fallen in love with her?"

"You are not suppose to listen when other people are talking in privacy", Howl said, he was still blushing. "You should practice these magical spells I gave you last week for homework."

"He doesn't need homework, the boy lives here and we weren't talking in privacy."

"Calcifer! I wasn't talking to you! We have to find Sophie immediately, before she gets hurt or something!"

"Maybe she went to Mrs Fairfax", Michael said. "She's an important friend to Sophie and her sister Lettie."

"Yeah, I know", the wizard said. " We should ask Mrs Fairfax if she has seen Sophie. You Michael should stay here with Calcifer. I'm going alone to talk to her."

"Be careful, Howl", Michael said. "We don't want you to get killed."

"I promise." He said. Howl took his coat then he transformed his body to a bird's. Only his face was the same and then he flew out from his moving castle.

**_Sophie's POV_**

I was in the town. I was wearing my new red coat that Mrs Fairfax gave me last Christmas. It was many people who where shopping their Christmas gifts. I have already bought may Christmas gifts to Howl, Michael and Calcifer. Their gifts were hidden under Howl's bed. I hope that they will find them.

When I'm with Howl, it feels like I can't breathe. He always makes me so nervous. Maybe it's because of his unique personality. Why did I fall in love with this crazy wizard? We're not meant to be with each other. He's a powerful sorcerer who has many dangerous missions and I'm just… Sophie. Sophie Hatter, a girl who is very good at making dresses and to clean houses. A beautiful witch or a princess will fit him better than I. Besides, he doesn't miss me.

I was running in the street. I saw people everywhere, especially young couples, who were holding hands and smiling at each other. I was running so fast that I didn't notice that I went into a person. I fell in his arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I.…"

I looked up and saw his face. I was chocked.

"It's all right", he said. "Don't worry about me."

The young man looked similar to Howl. I couldn't believe my eyes! But he wasn't Howl. Or was he?

"Howl, just let me go!" I said.

"Howl? I'm not Howl. My name is Snake Sword."

I looked again at his face. His eyes were green instead of blue and his hair was red. Howl has also red hair sometimes, he used to change his hair colour every week, sometimes he has black hair, sometimes he has blond hair and sometimes he has red hair, like this guy. I don't even know which hair colour is Howl's natural, perhaps blond. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, the thing is except for the green eyes, and Mr Sword looked exactly like Howl! Was I dreaming? He also has a weird name, just like Howl. But Snake was different in one way. He has a mysterious vision.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Sword," I said shyly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's all right, my beautiful lady."

He kissed my hand and I was blushing. Howl was never like this with me.

"May I invite you to my home for a cup of tea?" He asked politely.

"Um…okay", I said.

We walked together in the street. He was kind and polite and so perfect, but I had still a bad feeling inside my heart. Who was this man? He was hiding something, I can feel it…

* * *

**_Please Review, but only constructive critic. I know that this chapter was short, but I prefer many chapters that are short, than a few chapters that are very long. _**

**_I will update as soon as I can ._**

**_I want to thank Annie-chan alias LorelaiLukeForever, and my friends Jeanette, Tove, and Adam. These crazy people have inspired and helped me._**


	3. In which Howl visit Mrs Fairfax

**A/N: I know that my fanfic isn't like the anime; it's more on the book side. I just feel so torn, I have so many ideas, but I can't write it down. I really want that both the anime fans and the book fans to like it, but we all know that's impossible. My bad self-confidence is taking over and I hate it. This is my first fanfic ever and I forgot to mention that English is not my first language, it's actually my third. So if you really want me to continue this story, please write to me, it will help. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I wish that I did! **

Chapter 3 I which Howl visit Mrs Fairfax and gets a nightmare.

Howl's POV.

I was flying over the town of Ingary. The sky was blue and clear and it wasn't even one cloud in the sky. The houses and the pupils of this country looked like ants, so tiny and small. People can be so complicated sometimes. Especially, people like Sophie. The first time I met this girl was three months ago, when I saved her from two crazy soldiers and then I met her again, but I didn't recognize her because she was a 90 year old woman. She had a curse. Time runs so fast… Anyway, she became like a family member with me, Calcifer and Michael. She stayed with us and it became natural when she served us breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sophie helped me when I was ill and she cleaned our castle. Our castle? Oh, I mean MY castle. I can't believe that the girl I loved was right in front of me! Was I that blind? I've been out on many dates with different kind of girls just to find someone like her. I have even gone out with her sister!

I wonder what Sophie is doing right now. Maybe she is crying somewhere because of me. I feel so bad. Or perhaps she went out with another guy who is more gentle and kind than I am. Maybe he looks better than me! No, it can't be! I have to find her, before anyone else does!

I landed in front of Mrs Fairfax house.

End of POV

Howl transformed himself to a human and then he knocked on Mrs Fairfax's door. The door opened and Mrs Fairfax smiled gently at Howl.

"Oh, hello Mr Jenkins", she said. "What brings you here, in a beautiful afternoon like this?"

"I need to talk to you, Mrs Fairfax. Something bad have happened", the wizard said.

Mrs Fairfax looked chocked.

"Come in", she said.

Mrs Fairfax showed Howl to the living room. He sat down in the sofa and Mrs Fairfax brings some tea and chocolate cookies.

"I can't talk about serious stuff without some tea," she said with a smile. "So, what's going on?"

"Sophie is gone," Howl said. "She left us yesterday. Have you seen her?"

Mrs Fairfax looked down at her knees.

"I'm sorry, Howl," she answered. "I haven't seen her for a long time, I'm afraid. Even Lettie hasn't seen her.

Howl couldn't take it anymore. He began to cry:

"She hates me!"

Not even Mrs Fairfax and Lettie knew where Sophie was. Sophie didn't want to be found by anyone. She wants to disappear forever. The pain in Howl's heart was even bigger than before.

"Oh Howl, did I say something wrong?" Mrs Fairfax asked worriedly.

"No, I'm ok", he answered.

"No, you're lying. Maybe you could ask the king for help?"

"The king? No, he can't help me with these kinds of problems." Howl cried even more.

Suddenly, the door opened and Lettie came in.

"Hello Mrs Fairfax, I've shopped the Christmas gifts as you wished…what the…"

Lettie looked at Howl. The crying wizard's body started to produce green slime all over the floor.

"This is so disgusting!" Lettie said chocked. "Howl, you have to stop!"

Howl wasn't listening. He cried and cried.

"We have to do something! "Mrs Fairfax said.

"We can use some magic powers and take him to the bathroom," Lettie said. "I remember that Sophie told me this when I met her the last time."

"Well, that's a good idea."

They took him to the bathroom and after the bath; they took Howl to the living room.

"Now you have to tell us what's going on!" Lettie said.

And Howl told about the fight he had with Sophie.

"Maybe you need some rest. We have a guestroom, I can show you, "Mrs Fairfax said.

"Oh, thanks", the wizard said with a tired voice.

Mrs Fairfax showed Howl the guestroom and Howl went straight to bed.

* * *

"Where am I? " 

Howl waked up. He wasn't in the guestroom. He was walking on green grass and suddenly a castle showed up. It was his castle! He went into the castle. The rooms looked the same. But then he saw Sophie. She was cleaning the floor.

"Sophie!" He shouted. "Oh Sophie!" He ran to Sophie and hugged her.

"Oh Sophie, I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me again! I love you so much!

Howl was holding Sophie in his arms. He won't let her go.

"I love you", he whispered in her ear. And I won't let you go away from me."

Howl was happy. He had Sophie in his arms and now, nothing could stop him. But suddenly, Sophie's eyes began to glow and her skin was colder than before. Howl felt a strange power inside Sophie's body.

"Sophie! What's going on?"

Sophie looked at Howl's face with no emotion. Then she touched his face with her right hand.

"I can't be with you," she whispered.

"Why not? Are you angry with me? Are you all right Sophie? I know that something is wrong!"

"I can't be with you because I belong to him now."

"Him? Who are you talking about!"

A man appeared behind her. His face was hidden by a hat.

"Come to me, Sophie", he said.

"Who is this man? Sophie, please tell me!" the wizard shouted desperately at Sophie.

Her eyes started to glow again. A tear was falling down from her cheek.

"I can't tell you," she said. "If I tell you, he will kill you. And I won't let him do that.

Sophie's body began to fly. The girl touched Howl's face with her hands. Her brown eyes looked at the wizard's face. She saw that her beloved Howl was crying, and she was feeling sadness and pain as well.

"Please forgive me", Howl, Sophie said. "For everything bad I said to you. You have to move on and forget about me. It's the best for us."

"No Sophie, please. Let me help you! Just say who this man is!"

"Don't make it any harder for me", she said. "This is my decision and you have to accept it."

Her lips reached Howl's and she kissed him softly.

"I love you, my wizard. I want you to be happy and free, so I need to do this. Good Bye!"

"Sophie! Sophie!" Howl screamed.

But the girl was gone and the man's emerald eyes glowed evilly in the dark.

* * *

Howl waked up. He feared what he just saw. He knew that Sophie was in real danger and he didn't know what to do…

* * *

**A/N: Sob… I'm so evil and this is not an angst fanfic. I want to thank all the readers who had supported me. It feels great . I felt really bad when I wrote this, poor Howl! And still I only accept constructive critics. **


End file.
